American Ghoul
by dastan2132
Summary: This is an fanfiction following the life of Rob, an American ghoul who moved to Japan. He will encounter charcters from the anime/manga as well as some of my original characters. Hope you enjoy!


What if there was a one-eyed American Ghoul who visited Tokyo? How would he fit into society? How would he deal with doves? Would he even survive?

American Ghoul: Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is Dastan, I'm kinda new here so if there's plot holes or grammar errors, keep in mind that this is my first story. It's going to be slightly romantic but no lemons, that's not my style. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul**

I looked out the little window of the plane and saw the vast open sea. _I wonder how salt tastes to humans_ I thought, _I wish I could eat like a human_. "Would you like any snacks sir?" asked the flight attendant when she reached me. "No thank you I'm not hungry," I replied with a smile. "Would you like anything to drink? We have Coke, Sprite, liquor, and coffee." "I'll have some coffee," I said. She poured me a cup and then went along down the isle.

I took a sip and asked myself if this is the same way humans taste it. At least I'm not hungry anymore. I finished my coffee and drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken by the thud of our landing, and looked outside to see the lights of Tokyo. I got off the plane and looked for the sign that said my name. I found it instantly even though it was in Japanese (I started learning Japanese when I was 10 and I've been studying it for these past 8 years.) "Are you Rob?" asked the chauffer as I approached him. "Yes I am," I replied. "Can I see some ID?" he asked, I showed him my ID and he opened the car door to let me in. "Thank you," I said. He didn't respond which left me slightly annoyed and suspicious. "Where would you like to go?" he asked. "To the Sakura Hotel Hatagaya please."

He got into the driver's seat and drove me to my destination. When we were about to arrive he pulled off into a dark alleyway. "Get out," he said demandingly. "Where are we?" I asked, ignoring his orders. "I said, get out!" he barked. "Can you answer my question?" I repeated. "I said get the fuck out!" he yelled. His eyes turned black and red. I raised my eyebrows and smiled, and then my one kakugan turned black and red.

He just stood and stared. "Is something wrong?" I asked with a smile. "Y-You're a one-eyed ghoul?! You must taste amazing!" He smiled wickedly then lunged at me. I side stepped him, spun around and kicked him in the abdomen. He coughed up blood then looked at me and said, "You little shit." His kagune erupted out of his back like spider legs. "Interesting," I said, "I wonder how it tastes."

He lunged his spidery kagune at me as I unleashed my kagune. A red tail with two spikes at the end. I stabbed him in the throat and he fell lifelessly to the ground. I ripped his kagune out of his back and ate it. "Well that's very bland," I said disappointed, "but at least I'm not hungry anymore."

I left his body in the alley and retracted my kagune. My eye turned back to normal and I put on a black hoodie from my suitcase to hide the blood. I walked to the hotel, got the card to my room, and went to my new room to shower off. The shower had blood run all across the tiles and I had to scrub off the tiles so when I left they wouldn't notice.

After I washed off I changed then went outside. The stars were coming out and the night air greeted me, I've always loved night, it's so nice and it's like a whole different world when its nighttime. I saw a sign that said welcome to the 20th ward. I turned down an alleyway to enter a construction zone. As I entered I saw a female ghoul chasing a human that had been bitten on the shoulder. Some construction materials fell and crushed the ghoul. The human was hit in the head by a large rock and his stomach crushed by a girder.

"Holy shit!" I rushed to the scene to check to see if the ghoul was alive. She was completely crushed, I moved some debris and checked her pulse, nothing, she was dead. Then I moved to the human, he was alive but unconscious. At that moment I felt sad for this human, he was so young and it didn't feel right too eat him when he was unconscious. I took the girder off of him then searched his pockets for a phone, I found one and called 119.

"119 please state your emergency," said the operator. I acted panicked and yelled "Two people just got crushed by some construction materials!" "What's the address?" asked the operator. "To hell if I know! I just moved here from America! Can't you track it or something?" I yelled into the phone. "We have tracked your number, we will have an ambulance in there in about 10 minutes." I sighed in relief, "Thank you" I said.

I went back to the sidewalk and waited, when I heard the sirens I pretended to look panicked again. When they arrived I started talking quickly and franticly "They're this way!" I shouted. I rushed towards the bodies and then added "The girl's dead." When they reached the bodies two of the EMTs checked their pulses and concluded that the girl was dead but they could use her incase the boy needed an organ transplant. They told me that they would take it from here. I sighed in relief, thanked them, and then went back to my hotel.

I got back at midnight, went straight to my room, and was about to go to bed when I heard a voice. "Mmm… your kinda cute you know, it would be a shame to eat you but what the hell." I spun around to see a woman standing there. Her eyes were black and red so she was obviously a ghoul. "Why are you in my room?" I asked calmly. "I'm Hungry," she said snappily. She lunged at me and I kicked her in the chin. She collapsed on the floor and I held her down as my eye turned red, "I don't think you wanna do that," I said, "other ghouls don't taste very good." "I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were a ghoul," she whimpered.

I let her go and that's when she noticed that only one of my eyes were red. "What the hell, you're a one eyed ghoul?!" she yelled. "Yeah, there a problem with that?" I asked. "No no no, just interesting, that's all," she replied, obviously scared I was gonna kick her again.

"Your not that strong," I said, "You a scavenger or something?" She looked at the floor embarrassed, "I've always been a scavenger, but recently another ghoul has been killing off all the scavengers they see so I started killing my own humans, they taste better fresh anyways." I nodded then asked, "You got a name?" "K-Kumiko" She said nervously. "I'm Rob, nice to meet you." We shook hands then sat down on opposite beds. Her eyes returned back to normal. I was shocked to see that her eyes were purple. "Have your eyes always been like that?" I asked. "Y-Yes. Does it bother you?" she asked sheepishly. "N-no" I said quickly, "They're pretty." "You really think so?" She said excitedly. "Yeah I do," I responded with a smile. "No one's ever told me that before, it's really rare and most people find it creepy."

"Do you have a home?" I asked, "I've got nowhere, I just moved here from America today actually." "N-no I don't, I've just been sleeping in dark quiet places, almost always outside, never found a place to stay," she said embarrassed. "Well you can stay here until I find you a place for you to live," I said encouragingly. "Th-thank you!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "No problem!" I said excitedly, "Just glad I could help. I'm gonna write a note to the receptionist and leave money to pay for you. Don't wanna get kicked out for having someone else living with me," I said. When I got back she was laying in bed asleep." _Wow, _I thought, _first day in Japan and I've already got a cute girl living with me, odd how some things work out._

**That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Dastan**


End file.
